


Interruptions (Alternate Title: I don't know how to fucking title shit)

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Face-Sitting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nook Eating, Nooks, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, breast smothering, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: Rose knew what she was doing





	Interruptions (Alternate Title: I don't know how to fucking title shit)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to start or eng things. This is probably really shitty so probably don't read.

     Rose pushed the door to Kanaya's room open and walked inside. She smiled at Kanaya as she shut the door behind her and walked towards the bed. She sat down beside Kanaya, who was reading, and pulled out her own book and began reading. They sat comfortably together for a while before Rose started to move, first turning to her side, then laying on her stomach. Finally, she straddled Kanaya's lap, nose still buried in her book. Kanaya continued reading, as Rose tended to drape herself over Kanaya when they were spending time together like this. But Rose had started leaning forward slowly, and now had her elbows propped up on the thick wooden bed frame (the thickness was due to the fact that it was a small bookshelf/desk).   
     Kanaya sat still for as long as she could, trying to continue her reading, but she found her gaze slowly drifting out of the book and towards Rose's chest, which was now almost pressed against her face. She bit her lip. Rose was wearing a tight, thin, low-cut tank top, without a bra (she had just woken up and couldn't be bothered to put one on if she wasn't going somewhere), and her breasts were almost spilling out.   
     "How is that book coming along, Kanaya dear?" Rose questioned, the corner of her mouth twitching up. Kanaya snapped her head back down.  
     "Very well, actually. They have just resolved their conflict and it is quite close to the end, though another may come up in that short time..." Rose hummed in response and shifted her weight, wiggling over Kanaya's hips and leaning forward even more. Kanaya could see the edges of the pink around her nipples, and she felt her nook start to leak. She rubbed her lips together as she gazed at Rose's swollen breasts- swollen due to her upcoming human "heat" cycle -and let out a soft sound. Rose set her book down beside her for a moment and stretched her arms up, arching her back and pushing her chest into the air. When she leaned back down one of her breasts fell out of her shirt and she stared at it for a moment.  
     "Oh no. Sorry, Kanaya. I should be more careful." Rose looked back up, a large smirk on her face when she saw how Jade Kanaya's face had become.   
     "That-that shirt looks very small. The material seems very uncomfortable, especially to sleep in. I do not think I would ever use or recommend that fabric." Kanaya said, trying to be mature and formal about the matter. She wasn't lying. The fabric was tight and clingy, and in her experience, those shirts were often very uncomfortable. Flattering, yes, but there were better ways to show off one's figure.   
     "If you hate it that much I can just take it off," Rose suggested and before Kanaya could answer Rose pulled it off and folded it beside her. Rose glanced down at her chest. "If this makes you uncomfortable I can go put on a bra."   
     Kanaya shook her head slowly. "No Rose, you are fine. I have seen you naked before." Rose hummed in agreement and bent back over to her previous position. Kanaya bit down hard on her lip, trying to force her bulge to stay sheathed.   
     "Rose," Kanaya spoke in a soft voice.  
     "Yes, dear?"  
     "What are you doing?"  
     "I have no idea what you're talking about," she hummed, and Kanaya ground her teeth together. Kanaya grabbed Rose's book, snapped it shut, and tossed it onto the floor. Rose raised an eyebrow. Kanaya reached up and pulled Rose down, connecting their lips passionately and squeezing her breast. Rose moaned and pushed against Kanaya's hand. Kanaya pulled away and slid Rose up her body, quickly taking her nipple into her mouth. She fondled Rose's other breast while she sucked on her nipple. She twirled her tongue around it and pinched the other one, smirking at Rose's gasps and shudders.   
     Rose pressed her chest against Kanya's face, burying her under her bosom. Kanaya rubbed Rose's back gently, scratching it occasionally. Her chest began to rise after a while and Rose pulled back for a barely a second, almost not enough for Kanaya to regain her breath, and then covered her again. Kanaya finally pushed her off, shoving her back against the mattress, and proceeded to kiss and nip at her collarbone.   
     She sat back and grabbed the hem of Rose's shorts, quickly removing them and tossing them aside. She leaned down and bite Rose's hip, eliciting a long moan from her lover.   
     "Kanaya- nng- please!" Rose begged, bucking her hips up. Kanaya smirked slightly and moved to her inner thighs, sucking and lightly biting them. She kissed in the dip between Rose's spread leg and her pussy, which was already dripping. She kissed up her body, skipping over her nook to kiss at the bare skin above it. She cast a glance up at Rose, who was biting down on her lip hard, almost drawing blood. Kanaya dipped her head down and gave Rose one quick lick before she sat back and stared down at Rose.  
     "Kanaya, please.." Rose whimpered and Kanaya hummed.   
     "I'm not sure, Rose... You teased me earlier- you knew what you were doing." She interjected as Rose opened her mouth. Rose shut it slowly and looked away, her face flushing a bright red.   
     Kanaya stripped slowly, watching Rose intently. She laid down on her back and cleared her throat. "Come here, darling." Rose crawled forward and when she got close enough Kanaya pulled her up towards her face, grabbing her thighs and rubbing them gently. She nudged Rose's nook with her nose and Rose lifted her hips up and hovered above Kanaya's face. Kanaya pushed her legs further apart, causing her to lower onto her face. Kanaya licked her gently at first, stopping every couple seconds to suck on her clit. Rose let out a choked moan and pressed down. Kanaya looked up at Rose and pushed her tongue into her, curling it and bending it, hitting all of her sweet spots, causing even more moaning. She moved her hand down and pressed a finger against her clit, rubbing quickly as she fucked her with her long tongue. Rose was grinding against her face desperately, mumbling and groaning. Finally, she screamed out Kanaya's name, shaking as she came into Kanaya's mouth. Rose sat still for a moment, breathing heavily, before flopping onto her back and sighing deeply.   
     "I'm not done with you," Kanaya growled softly and pulled Rose up by her hair. She pushed Rose's head down onto her tentabulge. Rose sucked softly at first, exhausted from cumming a few seconds ago, but gagged and sucked harder when her head was forced further down. Kanaya groaned softly, moving Rose's head to match with her short thrusts. Kanaya felt herself getting closer and pulled Rose's head off. She leaned forward, kissed Rose, and slowly leaned them down.   
     Kanaya lifted Rose's legs up, holding them almost to her shoulders and moved between the space of her legs. She let her tentabulge move forward, flicking over Rose's clit and wet hole. Rose moaned softly and tried to push down onto the bulge, her thighs quickly squeezed and poked with Kanaya's nails. Kanaya teased Rose for a moment, savoring her pleading whimpers and wetness, then finally pushed in slowly.   
     Rose wrapped her legs around Kanaya's hip, close to her ass so she could try to angle Kanaya's hips in. Kanaya pulled back out all the way, then roughly slammed back in. Before Rose could recover, she repeated the action, slowly building up speed and force. Each thrust went deeper and drew out a louder gasp from Rose. Rose bit her lip hard as Kanaya filled her with her thick, wriggling bulge. She shortened her thrusts, focusing on hitting the end of Rose's tight, warm pussy. She felt herself growing closer and closer to pailing and felt Rose's nook tighten and spasm around her. She pulled out suddenly and moved up to Rose's face. She pushed herself down and roughly ground against her tongue. Rose obediently licked her nook and stroked her bulge.  
     "Oh, Gog, Rose... I-I think I'm going to- Ahh!" Kanaya exclaimed and pressed roughly against Rose, her genetic material spilling from her nook into Rose's mouth. Rose let out a strangled sound as her mouth filled up. She swallowed as quickly as she could, struggling because of how much was being produced and shoved down her throat. It started to push around her cheeks and spill from the corners of her mouth and her nose. Kanaya twitched her hips slightly as she moaned, emptying herself into her wife. When she was down, she slid off her face and smiled down at her.   
     "Are you okay?" She asked and Rose nodded slightly. Kanaya smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Rose?"  
     "Mhmm?"  
     "Do not tease me like that again," she said in a warning tone and moved back to the top of the bed. She pulled her book out and resumed reading, grinning as Rose lay still, breathing heavily, covered in her own and Kanaya's cum.


End file.
